Find Heaven's Stairway
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Is Trivial. 4 years later Ryou is at Uni, leaving Bakura alone. Tragedy strikes, when an old friend dies Bakura finds himself reunited with the person he thought he was rid of- and Ryou isnt there to help. But that little person isnt the only one about to step back into his life- a dead old friend is on the hunt for revenge. Yaoi tendershipping mpreg-mentioning
1. Bakura

_**NOTE: This is a sequel to my mpreg fanfic 'Nothing is Trivial'. Mpreg WILL be mentioned or maybe a subject used in later chapter. If you have a problem then move along, thank you :3 **_

"Drive, Kura drive!" Marik yelled the order with a determined face as the two men jumped into the convertible, with bleach blonde haired man throwing his top half out the window and firing at the jewellers' owner, who was running quickly up to them, yelling abuse and threats.

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped, turning the car on and slamming his black leather boots on the accelerator, sending speeding off, with Marik almost falling out the window if it wasn't for Bakura taking a sudden tight hold of his black sweater to keep in the vehicle.

Marik climbed back inside and relaxed into the leather seat, leaning his head back and covering his eyes with a tanned hand as a sighed heavily. He licked his lips before muttering

"That was closer"

"You're not kidding" Bakura grunted, eyes on the road with his hands at 10 and 2.

Marik allowed his hand to drop and sat up only to lean on the dashboard, arms folded. He gazed out the window and into the gloomy dark distance. The sight of the street lamps going by one by one soon began to make his eyes heavy with fatigue. He moaned to himself, rubbing his eyes. He inhaled deeply before ordering Bakura tiredly-

"Straight to Kame Game…" He yawned

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going you twat?!" Bakura growled. What did Marik think he was going to do? Park the car in his own drive way for the world to see?!

Marik went into a sulk, sitting back in the seat of the stolen car and turning away from the man that was supposedly his best friend, mumbling something along the lines of 'fine be like that'.

Bakura's mood was worse than usual, but then again his life was different than usually- and about to change even more so in the upcoming months. Bakura had been with Ryou for almost 6 years. A hell of a lot had happened in those 6 years, and the years previous to that.

The previous years to the six had had Bakura spending his time as a spirit that possessed the millennium ring, of which Ryou was the owner of. When he was finally given his own, it was almost a double of Ryou's, only with a few small twists that resembled his original body from long ago, including hair and eye colour.

But these 6 years had been a mix of the most stressful and the best days of his life. He owed everything to Ryou, not that he would admit that. For that reason, it was good Ryou knew it naturally. Those 6 years had gone so fast- so fast for Bakura's liking.

Notable things to have happened back the following

Ryou became pregnant after a drunken night. It ended in abortion

A repeat of the first, only this time Ryou carried the child to birth and had the baby put up for adoption. A woman named KoKo adopted the youngling and named him 'Mitsuo'. They still got messages from Koko, even now, giving the odd little update. Koko still couldn't stop thanking them for giving him Mitsou that even now she ended her letters to them with 'So much thanks for giving me my diamond in life-Koko'.

During Ryou's pregnancy, Bakura been involved with another person, who happened to be Ryou's best friend's lover. Bakura had gone to great length to keep all a secret, so far that he let their blood spill and their bodies burn to keep it that way.

Ryou started college

Bakura was arrested and sent to prison for 6 months for robbery. He was held for extra month for bad behaviour

Bakura and his 'friends' murder the old game shop owner, and took over the place as their hide out.

Just to name a few.

But things were changing. Ryou was now 21, Bakura pretending to be about 27, and was getting ready to head off to University in a few months time.  
A University _not_ in Domino. A university miles away in fucking Sendai.  
This would mean Bakura would actually have to fend himself! All these years, Ryou had cooked, cleaned and cared for him. It had been Ryou who had gone shopping every week, and it had been Ryou who had convinced judges and the police to reconsider their plans of jailing Bakura. It was only to himself that Bakura admitted he was scared of Ryou 's leaving.

Marik assumed this to be the reason for Bakura's increasing bad temper, and though it was somewhat linked to the reason, the actual cause was kept to Bakura himself. The thief did dread Ryou's leaving though…

"It won't be for too long, Kura!" Ryou had beamed at him while Bakura sulked in the living room. "I get to come home and visit ever fortnight or so! Maybe every weekend if my studies are going well!"

Bakura had only grunted a reply, still annoyed by the thought of his leaving.

Now here Bakura was doing his every day- or night to be correct- thing with the man that was supposedly his best friend. There latest shenanigan was a robbery at a jewellers located on the outskirt of Domino city. It was set down a private-like alley way, which, for Bakura and Marik, made it an easy target. With it set right on the edge, and with a little spying for them to notice that the jeweller kept his keys in a little box on the front desk, it mean the two sociopathic men could rob the place and then quickly jump into jewellers car and steal that as well. That plan went smoother then smooth, with any ammo that the Jeweller shot at them missing them terribly due to his shaky arthritis-cursed hands. I had only taken Marik one shot to wound the old man, and a third to send him falling to the ground in a painful defeat.

Marik smirked to himself as he thought about it as he drew closer to sleep. Bakura was still speeding down the roads, throwing Marik and himself back in forth in their seats as he dodged round corner after corner.

Marik was unsure of when he fell asleep, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was ripped form his sleep by a punch in the side. Marik's eyes shot open, as coughed and spluttered in alarm and sudden pain as he grabbed his side. He swung his head to his left and scowled at Bakura.

"What was that for?! He yelled angrily, almost growling like an angry mutt.

Bakura shushed him with a smirk, before answering his question was simply "You wouldn't make up"

Before Marik could get his revenge then and there, Bakura had jumped out the car. It was then that he realised where they were- in the garage of the abandoned Kame Game shop. Climbing out the car himself with a yawn, Marik looked round tiredly until his eyes fell on his Yami and Bakura.

"No number plates" Mariku argued sternly.

"Come on! We can't drive this thing around with the number plate of a stolen vehicle!" Bakura whined roughly, stamping one foot on the ground as he stood in front of Mariku, nose to nose on his toe tips.

"Don't complain at me, bruised head" Mariku spat, Bakura wincing at the cruel nickname that had been bestowed upon him due to his purple hair "All I have is yellow and black paint- and it isn't waterproof!"

Bakura growled, shaking his head and turning his face to Marik, saying nothing.

"What?" Marik asked with confusion.

Bakura grumbled to himself, and left the garage through the door that led to the downstairs kitchen on the Kame Game store. Marik and Mariku blinked at each other, before shrugging vaguely.

"Who put him in a bad mood?" Mariku asked with a smirk, heading over to the equipment cupboard and getting ready to start work on transforming the car.

"Ryou's leaving is getting to him" Marik answered numbly, heading over to the corner of the room where the paint cans were located.

"I honestly wasn't expecting another fucking car to brought here tonight" Mariku mumbled in agitation.

"Meh" Marik shrugged "It was there, the owners keys were practically lying around… So we just though 'hey! Another car job'!" Marik laughed to himself "We are absolute genius'"

"It's more work for me…" Mariku grumbled so more, dropping the paint brushes on the car hood on purpose. "It's times like this that make me miss my old temper and powers-"

"It's times like this that I'm glad you DON'T have your old temper and powers!" Marik laughed as he picked up a paint brush and used to open the lid of the paint.

Mariku said nothing, merely grumbling to himself and ripping another paint tin open with his nails in one go and beginning to pain the hood of the Volvo, all the while, Marik carried on fighting with the lid on his tin.

Meanwhile, Bakura was sitting in the dirty, tiled floor of the kitchen, drinking a bottle of vodka. He was so tired. He had had only about 3 hours sleep in the last week… Maybe including the before. He yawned heavily, leaning his head back against the cool wooden cabinets. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to think clearly. To do his part of the car then leave was his plan. Even though he didn't want to do home.

Marik and Mariku thought he was miserable about Ryou leaving but that wasn't it. Sure, he was quite sad about it, but that wasn't what had got him so down. Today, December 5th, marked the day of two advents.

The birth of the child they'd give away

The death of Yami Moto

In seven day's time, it would mark the day a report was given to the police to say Yugi Motou was missing. Only Bakura knew that in just four day's time it would mark the day of Yugi Motou's death. That was his own little secret, one that he would certainly keep from Ryou forever.

Yugi had been Ryou's best friend, and Yami was just a friend, maybe not even that. But even so, they had both been quite important people in his life. Now, they no longer existed.

In Bakura's eyes, his reasons for snatching their lives was far and reasonable. Bakura's choice of being dishonest to his and Ryou's relation by having a sexual, somewhat romantic, relationship with his arch rival on numerous occasions, was the reasons for both deaths. Yami's guilty conscious for the situation was too strong for him to handle, and after a failed suicide attempt he begged Bakura to take his life for him. Bakura did so; with a knife and a flick of his pale bony wrist. Yugi was murdered to just make sure it all stayed hush. Yugi was pushed into a bonfire, with Bakura checking the next day to make sure there was no trace of him left. With no clues, the investigation team who were in search of Yugi left it down to kidnapping or running away. To this day the search him remains, along with a certain relative who made a bad move against Bakura. It became a good idea to murder Yugi's grandfather after the old man confronted Bakura for his relation with Yami, declaring that it had to be the reason why his grandson had run away. The old man meddled too much, and on the night that followed, Bakura, with Marik accompanying him, crept into his house and stabbed him straight through the neck, before suffocating him with a pillow who good measure. They took the body, slashed it up into an utter wreck, leaving it unrecognisable, before throwing it in the Domino river to be disposed of.

While Marik was aware of most of the story, Ryou knew nothing. And as been said so many times-

That's the way it was going to stay.

By why was all this such a bother?  
It was because Bakura knew that when he went home, he'd have to face a very unhappy Ryou. More like hysterical. Bakura could already see the image of his lover sobbing away into his pillow as he cried out in agony. So many dark memories came back during this time of year. Ryou had been sad since the beginning of December, knowing what days were coming, the days bounded in the chains of an agonic past. Bakura was never very good a comforting, so he never had a clue what to do in that situation.

Bakura brought the bottle to his white lips and down the last of the liquid. He pulled a face of disgust his the vodka made his mouth dry like a Sahara desert. He through the bottle against the wall to his right, watching it smash satisfyingly to smithereens before getting up and heading back to the garage to help his team mates in crime disguise the car, so no one would recognise it as the stolen one.

_**The Sequel to Nothing Is Trivial! Woop Woop!**_

_**Hope you are enjoying it so far guys! I love to know what you think… ;)**_


	2. Ryou

Ryou Bakura was lying on his bed, on top of the dark blue duvet, on his back like a lazy starfish. He felt so numb, almost dead, as if he didn't really exist, as if he was as light as the wind…  
Maybe he didn't exist? Maybe he too had been dead all this time… just like Yami and Yugi Motou…  
Well, he didn't know for certain that they were both dead, but after so long, Ryou was finally beginning to face the most likely reality; they were never coming back.

Ryou lifted an arm, about to pinch his opposite one to see if he was alive or if he really didn't exist, but as soon as he did, he felt the heavy weight of his own arm and quickly let it drop back down onto the cushioned bed. That was enough proof for him. He couldn't be asked to look for more.

With a poker face, Ryou carried on staring at the blank white ceiling as if he was waiting for something amazing to suddenly happen. It didn't. The ceiling didn't suddenly begin to melt like boiling hot wax, nor totally disappear out of sight and nor did any strange green alien carve a hole from the opposite side then pop its odd little head through to say hello to Ryou. The ceiling remained the same, the white, boring old same. Ryou heaved a heavy sigh before turning over on to his side to face his window, the curtains closed. Once again, Ryou stared and stared, not doing anything, his thoughts almost becoming vacant.

Last year, the year before, the year before that, and so on, he'd cried every day this week anniversary came. This time all he could do was lie on his bed, staring into nothingness. He was practically emotionless.

It was 5 o clock in the morning now, and Ryou hadn't slept the entire night, and still he felt no urge for rest.

Downstairs, Bakura had finally returned home. With another yawn passing his lips, he headed straight to the kitchen to find a cool beverage to sooth his dry mouth. He scooted over to the fridge and opened it wide, pulling out a bottle of Rose Wine. After plucking out the cork with his own fingers, Bakura took a heavy swig of the red liquid, before letting out an exhale of enjoyment and contentment. The wine was a little dry, but Bakura wasn't a fan of juices or water, and milk just tasted strange to him now. Alcohol and caffeine filled drinks were all he liked. He forced the cork back into the glass hole, thumping it in with his large pale fist, before practically throwing the bottle back in the rack in the fridge. Bakura turned on his heel, yawning yet again, before heading upstairs to bed. He had considered, while traveling home, sleeping on the sofa so he wouldn't land head first in the possibility of listening to Ryou sobbing and whining for what was left on the night, but discarded the idea on the fact that a bed was simply more comfortable then a sofa. If Ryou became a problem, he'd just simply kick him out the bed. Problem solved. Hey, he could even throw him out the house! Then lock all the doors and windows to make sure it stayed that way, of course…

Bakura lazily pushed the door open and headed through, not bothering to close it behind him. Ryou rolled over on to his back to double check that it was defiantly Bakura entering his room. He remained there, staring at his lover, saying nothing. Bakura fell straight on to the spare side of the bed, his back to Ryou. His head was so heavy with fatigue that he began to drift off to sleep within seconds, not giving him enough time to apprehend the fact that Ryou was silent, but clearly awake and wide eyed instead. Ryou sighed heavily, somehow causing a disruption to the evil one next to him.

"Cease your bloody heavy breathing" Bakura grumbled, clearly not yet asleep, his voice suggesting he was heading there even so.

Ryou lay there silently until the morning sun streamed through the cracks of the red curtains, brightening the room. Once the sun was bright enough to light the whole room, Ryou slowly rolled off the bed and tiptoed to the bedroom exit, thanking god that Bakura had left the door open. He relaxed his walk when he finally in the upstairs hall, but still crept his way down the stairs into the living room where he crashed onto the sofa. He sat there for a minute, just staring at the blank screen of the television in front of him, before finally reaching to the coffee table to grab the remote and which the tele on. The screen flickered, before an episode of Junjou Pure Heart appeared on the screen. Ryou leaned back in his seat and stared at the screen.

He could remember when he and Yugi would it on the sofa in Ryou's old flat and watch this very show while scoffing pizza down their throat. They loved the show, even though they admitted that it was a bit too 'girly', so they always watch Gundam afterwards to grab some of their manliness back. That or an action movie…  
He missed those days, those days of having Yugi around. He actually missed the battle city days. All those horrid memories seemed so precious now. Ryou would do anything to relive the moment he, Yugi, Honda and Anzu were running down a tunnel away from a giant bolder- that actually turned out to be a massive balloon… Just the idea of being with his old friend again seemed magically and brilliant. But it could never happen; it would never happen.

Ryou gritted his teeth and shook himself slightly, forcing himself to think about something better. The first thought that came to his head was Mitsuo, the baby he'd given away the same day Yami went missing. Ryou had been so young, too young, and Bakura was simply just 'too Bakura' to have a baby round, so adoption seemed like the best thing to do. The last time he saw the child, with the hair the same dusty lilac as Bakura's, was when KoKo, the middle aged woman who adopted him, was walking out the front door, still thanking both he and Bakura for the 'precious little gift'. Koko had promised that day that she would keep in touch, giving the odd little update on the young child. For a while, seven months to be precise, Ryou had thought she'd forgotten or something, but then, one day when Ryou came home from College, there was a letter waiting for him.

_Riho,_

_I'm sorry I have been rude enough to not contact you and Bakura these past months especially after promising to do so, but life has been hectic! But wonderful. Defiantly wonderful. _

_Mitsuo is growing well, and the doctor said he is incredibly healthy and strong for his age! Not to mention he is learning so fast! He can recognise things, crawl and sit up, hold and open things, clap, and I have even managed to teach him to play some piano! He has already been accepted into a preschool for exceptionally intelligent toddlers for in a year's time. I'm so proud and honoured right now, I can hardly believe it._

_My older son has accepted him to the family nicely, and they are bonding well even with the rather large age difference. _

_Once again, I cannot thank you enough for giving me the most precious little guy I've ever known. By older son being the most precious __big__ guy I've ever known! Thank You. Thank you times a million, and I'm not even sure if that's close to how much I want to thank you._

_I hope you got into college like you were hoping, and that life is going well for both you and Bakura._

_Thanks again, KoKo_

_P.s Mitsuo says hello. Literally, he actually says hello!_

Ryou was happy to read the letter, and had found it both a cheer up and depressing. He had felt a rather uncomfortable longing for Mitsuo for the first year after the birth, so to have his new mother speak of him made Ryou feel a little upset. The letter made him feel awkward too, since KoKo and referred to him as 'Riho'. It had been the original plan (set up by Bakura) that KoKo would believe Ryou to be a girl so no questions would be asked, but not that Ryou wasn't pregnant, he really hated it.

Even now, after receiving and sending so many letters, he still hated being called Riho, even though it was a cover up. But there was little he could do. He didn't know how Koko would react if she round he was actually a man. Maybe she just wouldn't believe him. Maybe she would think he had had a sex changed in the past for years or…

The subject changed in Ryou's head, a heavier fall of misery crashed upon him, sinking him deeper into the sofa.

He missed them all so much.

He wished Yami was here just for some good advice. Yami had always been one to point out the bright sunlight in front of you, even if it seemed clouded by dark mists and unhappiness. He was so wise and helpfully that it often came off as cheesy, but one thing was for sure; he was never wrong about their being bright lights at the end of those tunnels of misery.

He wished Yugi was here for some company, friendship and fun. Sometimes Ryou regretted the day he turned Yugi down. Those sometimes were the days Bakura was a really bad, abusive mood, but the very next day, Ryou would even regret those thoughts. Ryou couldn't help but think that, just maybe, deep down, he may have loved Yugi in a way that was more than just as a dear friend. Not that it really mattered for anything now, and he certainly could investigate the idea.

He missed Mitsuo. That child had left surprisingly large empty space in Ryou's heart. But it wasn't enough for him to be in agony every day. Every year that hole healed a little bit more. Maybe the whole wasn't Mitsuo himself, but curiosity of what life could have like right now if they had kept him and raised him. But it was all for the best.

Ryou remained on the sofa, silent, awake and still just like he had been in bed. When the mint haired boy finally moved was when he heard Bakura coming down the stairs for breakfast, of which he replied to by getting up and putting the kettle on. He turned the stove on and shouted in a flat way-

"Want eggs for breakfast?"

"No. Bacon. And a lot of it…" Bakura grumbled in response from the living room, collapsing in the spot Ryou had called his just minutes before. He paused, his kindness rising to the bubble at the top of his mental cauldron. Just a little "I'll make the coffees, Hikari…"

_**Hope you enjoyed chapter! 9 comments already? I feel so blessed ^^ I'm glad to know you are enjoying it so!**_


	3. Trying and Failing

The days past and Christmas quickly began creeping up.

Bakura wasn't one for celebrating such a giving and friendly holiday, so instead, he 'allowed' Ryou to go stay with his father for a week so he wouldn't be a bother. This meant Ryou could bathe in the wondrous Christmas spirit with his father and this year's stepmother, while Bakura relaxed at home in peace and solitude- before, at some point, heading off with Marik and Mariku to do their usual dirty, no-good business.

On the 22nd of December, Ryou headed off to the Domino station to catch a train to Sendai, the place his father currently called home. For Ryou, this was new as he had never been to Sendai before. His father had moved there just 7 months ago, and during that time Ryou hadn't seen him. Phone calls had been made, along with the odd text or email, but face-to-face contact hadn't happened since the previous Christmas, which, at the time, was celebrated in Kyoto, which was on the other side of the country from Sendai and where Ryou's father had called home at the time. Even so, he only lived in Kyoto for 6 months. Ryou's was honestly surprised that his father was still residing in Sendai even now. He usually became bored after 4 months of living in one place…

Ryou finished what was left of his packing, stuffing his belongings into a large red suitcase, before creeping up towards the bed where Bakura still slept. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on the top of the sociopathic man's forehead in a loving goodbye.

Bakura grumbled, opening one purple eye, irritated for being awoken with such a sickly romantic gesture.

"I'm going now" Ryou said humbly in a soft, quiet voice.

"A post-it note on the fridge would have been fine…" Bakura mumbled a growl, pulling the sheets over his head.

Ryou only smiled with adoration, in too good a mood to bother with Bakura's moodiness.

"Bubye" he whispered before picking up his things and heading out the room and down the hall.

Bakura grunted his farewell, before heading off back to sleep. He doubted Ryou heard it.

Though the journey was long, Ryou enjoyed it. The walk was pleasant and refreshing, and the train journey was calming. With his music blaring through his ears and being lost in his own thoughts, Ryou was completely happy.

Back home, Bakura was sleeping. He was still sleeping when the downstairs hall way clock chimed 12pm, and was still there when it chimed again three hours later!  
Bakura would have stayed there all day, if a little annoyance hadn't come to visit, uninvited.

The annoying, slightly nasally call of Marik Ishtar rattled to Bakura's bedroom, pulling from his sleep once again.

"Ba-KURA!" Marik yelled again, jumping up and down on garden path "BAKA-RAH!" Marik sneered as he called. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

Bakura growled and covered his eyes to try and ignore the dreaded voice of the tanned man outside.

"Bakura! It's important!"

The lilac haired man jumped out of bed and ran to his window. He ripped the curtains from the rail, and forced the window wide open to yell out effectively-

"WHAT?! What the bloody hell is it?!"

Marik blinked twice, staring at Bakura in sudden amazement, clearly alarmed at how quickly, this time, Bakura had replied. A small, chibi-like smile appeared on his tanned face as he purred "Hi…"

Bakura pursed his lips and let his brow and eye lids drop, decreasing his sight by 50% "Hi…"

"Want to come out and play?" Marik grinned.

"Fuck off, Marik" Bakura spat, about to head back in.

"Wait, wait WAIT!" Marik panicked, jumping up and down again like an excited toddler "I do have something important to say!"

Bakura halted; scowling down at the person he called his best friend. Marik sighed before, flicking a stray set of hair out of his face before beginning.

"Mariku's 'secret sources'" Marik acted out the commas sarcastically "found out about the pawn shop in the town next door that has low security"

Bakura leaned on the window sill, placing his cheek in one hand and raising an eyebrow to encourage Marik to keep talking.

"Well, he wants us to raid it. Tonight."

A smirk spread across Bakura's pale face "Oh really? And does he have a car we can drive up there with?"

Bakura wasn't thick. He was anything but. So with both his intelligence and his experience, he knew very well that doing a robbery in your own every day car was true stupidity. With a definite number plate to match you to, you can be found easily. But you use an already sold car…

"Actually he does!" Marik beamed "The car we stole from the jeweller's last week got sold to someone last week. They'll be taking off our hands late tomorrow."

Bakura nodded before giving a tired sigh "Alright. When does he want us to do this?"

"Tonight I said!" Marik rolled his eyes.

"I know, you tit. I went what _time!"_ Bakura hissed through gritted teeth.

Marik mouthed an 'oh' bobbing his head as he did so "7 o'clock"

"I'll be a Kame's at half 6"

"Brillant!"

"K" Bakura began to head back inside lazily.

"Bakura! Can I come in?" Marik whined.

"No" the lilac hair man grunted, slamming the window tightly shut and heading back to the bed, setting his alarm for 6.

After so much sleep, you would have thought Bakura would have been all ready to go when his alarm tore him from his sleep.  
But no. Bakura growled as the infuriating beeping echoed through his room. He stomped his fist on to the 'silent' button, before forcing himself out of bed weakly. I would happily stay there, sleeping, but some things were more important to him. Free riches were one of those. He hurriedly got dresses, popped some gum in his mouth from his bed side drawer, before heading out the front door and running down the road to Kame Game to meet his partners in crime.

At his destination, the two blonde men were looking curiously over a newspaper article, the thinner one noisily eating a bag of cheese balls.

'_Seventh sighting of badly burnt man reported'_ was the head line.

"Poor guy" mumbled Marik, nibbling on a biscuit as he read over his friend's shoulder. Mariku's reply was nothing more than an 'hmm', to indulged in the article to care for Marik's opinion.

'_Aoi Mizuki and Takeshi Rui are the twelfth and thirteenth people to report seeing him. Like the other's they described him as being about 4 ft 10, no hair and large, sore eyes.  
"It was like it was looking right through us" Mizuki told reporter Takawa Jun "He walked right through us. I even screamed (he reportedly made her jump by accident) but he didn't seem to see us."  
"He flinched so he must of heard her" Rui added to Mizuki's statement "But it was like we were invisible, he accidently knocked into me and he froze straight away. But for nothing more than a second, and then he carried on"  
The students, both ages 15, weren't bothered by the man at the first, but reported the sighting after noticing a newspaper in a newsagents shortly after.'_

"Wow…" Marik said flatly, showing a sudden lack of interest. "I think the making it u this time"

"The burnt bald man?" Mariku mumbled the question

"Nah… I actually think that might be real, but" Marik threw a cheese ball into his mouth "But" he repeated before chewing a little "I think these kids are making it up. Looking for attention, ya'know?"

"Hmmm" Mariku grunted closing the paper and throwing it to one side lazily with a huff. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was all a load of rubbish. I mean, surely a cop or someone of the calibre would have spotted him by now and asked questions." The built tanned man shoved his hand into his mini-me's bag of food, taking out a hand full and shoving it in his mouth "Anyway, would more have notice a guy like that walking around?" he snorted in disgust "Fools…"

"Most of the world is that" came the growl from the sneering lips of Yami Bakura "Maybe more than most"

The lilac haired man stepped into the garage, his hands shoved in his old leather coat pockets.

Marik yelled a proud 'yes!' in agreement to Bakura's statement, punching the air as he load of cheese balls seemed to jump out the bag, unnoticed.

Bakura raised an unimpressed eyebrow "Marik being one of them…"

"Hey!" Marik stuck his tongue out

"Your late" Mariku stated gruffly.

"Not by much…"

"Only half an hour" Mariku jumped of the side counter where he had been perched, and stomped over to the car

"Like I said. Not by much…"

Mariku grumbled, circling the car to check that he was satisfied with its transformation. Happy with what he found, he ordered "Get to work"

Bakura smirked "Is there not a please in that?"

Mariku's nasty eyes rolled to look at the lilac haired man "Get to work… Or I'll make this room echo with your pleas!"

Bakura just smirked. If it was anyone else, Bakura would have sent them to a shivering wreck on the concrete floor, but Mariku was different. Although Bakura would never admit it aloud, Mariku was a lot stronger then he was- even now. Mariku was, of course, created from Marik's misery and hate, and just that in mind should give many the clue to his power. He blunt way to put it, would be to say that he was Marik, without feelings, without any weaknesses, and with the actually mental ability to get things done, which half of the time Marik lacked.

With a silent snigger to himself, Bakura climbed into the drives seat. Marik quickly followed, jumping off his perch and skipping to the opposite of the car, chucking his bag of cheese balls randomly to the ground as he did so. Mariku growled to himself as he saw the mess scatter across the floor of the tidy garage which he had named his. With gritted teeth, he turned his back to the car and headed to the kitchen lazily, ignoring the thumping want to clean up the mess Marik had left. Before entering, he pressed the button next to the door that opened the garage door.

Bakura started up the car and began to back out as he saw the large door begin to open. Marik pressed the radio on and began to flicking through the chances.

"No rock-pop or punk-pop" Bakura blurted out as the sound of 'happy rock' filled the car.

Marik merely rolled his eyes at Bakura's order and carried on flicking through the channels, hoping to find something to listen to that they _both_ actually liked. As soon as the sound of heavy drums and battling guitars, Marik left the dial and allowed the music to bellow out throughout the car.

"You would have thought a jeweller would have my sense" mused Bakura

"Huh?" Marik blinked at the read ahead of them.

"You know what I mean. When you're selling something like jewellery, don't you usually want to keep as safe as possible?" Bakura snorted "People are too trusting of others now-a-days. That's everyone's down fall"

Marik merely hummed in his throat, his eyes not really looking at anything at all.

The job almost seemed easy. They broke in, filled their bags and pockets with every beautiful item that caught their hungry eyes and then dashed out. Bakura jumped in the car, already starting up the engine. Marik wasn't nearly as quick and perfect in his leaving. As the tanned man jumped out the window, he stumbled, knocking a metal bin over clumsily, sending a loud bang rattling through the streets.

"You idiot!" Bakura hissed as Marik quickly ran to the car, just as the light from the flat above the jewellers switch on.

Before Marik had even slammed his door, Bakura had sped off, while the sound of the jeweller's owner yelled and ranted while a woman screamed. The white haired Egyptian raced down the road hardly looking where he was going. The car's wheels screeched as Bakura sent it swerving round corners, the sound of the engine crying in pain as its controller pressed his foot harder on the accelerator.

Faster and faster and faster…

Then something forced them to stop. Big white balloons smashed into the criminal's faces, before slowly deflating, leaving the two frozen with twisted expressions.

"W-what happened?" Marik stuttered, his breathing heavy as he watched the smoke clear outside their front window.

Slowly, the horrid scene outside became clear as crystal. Marik swallowed as his eyes turned to saucers at the sight of the collided car, the driver statue with his head on the steering while. Bakura frowned, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"Mariku is going to kill us for this…"

_**Yay! I finally updated! xD Sorry about the wait guys. I've been writing more jrock fics recently then YuGiOh so this got forgotten for a while. Very sorry!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura wasn't sure if he was a coward or just a lazy fucker when he made Marik go home to face Mariku alone. The two abandoned the crashed car, neither making an attempt to help the people in the other car. Bakura found himself glancing in to the vehicle somewhat curiously. There was a driver, head on the steering wheel, painting it with blood, and a child in the back. A young child had their eyes closed on a peaceful looking face, their body still and their cheeks wet with tears. Bakura made the assumption that the boy had fainted in shock. That or something had hit his head. He noticed a light sweat under the child's lilac fluffy fringe.

"Marik, we might want to leave, quick"

"Police?" Asked Marik, who was dusting their car of finger prints, though it was a certainty that Bakura wasn't on any file, and Marik was unlikely to be too. The blonde man just didn't like taking a risk like that.

"No." Bakura began to retreat away from the car, noticing smoke appearing from underneath "The car is getting warm. It might mean there's something wrong with the engine"

"So?"

"So, it might explode" Bakura explained flatly before dodging back to their car and grabbing their loot.

Marik scowled at him then glanced at the car. The quickly sight of the smoke made his eyes enlarge slightly.

"Kura, shouldn't be check their car? They might have good stuff"

Bakura hesitated before finally replying "Yes"

The two set into action, punching their hands through the glass of the car doors, transparent shards covering the two still passengers. The thieves rummaged through the cars pockets holders, grabbing an ipod and many other gadgets and CDs before finally abandoning the scene quickly and proudly. With Marik running ahead of him a pace or so, Bakura ran with great speed away down the road.

The morning that followed had Bakura find himself lying on the tiled floor of his kitchen, drool trickling out his slightly gaping jaw. He picked himself up, wiping away his saliva on to his stripped sleeve, growling to himself. He yawned lazily and stumbled to the fridge, taking out the bottle of milk and downing it, before abandoning it on the kitchen floor. With sleepy, dragging feet, the thief made his way upstairs and collapsed on his bed, quickly falling back to sleep.

Just an hour later, the phone rang. The horrid monotonic beeping drew Bakura from his sleep. With a growl, he reached out his hand towards the bedside table and grabbed the black wireless phone and held it to his ear.

"What" he spat down the phone

"Hey 'Kura!" Ryou greeted from the other end "How have you been?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Bakura hissed.

"Just wondering. I'm just checking up is all-"

"-Don't need no checking up on thanks"

"And to tell you that I'll back home in two days" said the cheery boy "Missed me?"

"Yeh-puh…" Bakura said with a hint of sarcasm, still lying on the bed with closed eyes.

"I've missed you"

"Of course you have"

"Did I wake you up?" Asked Ryou, sounding guilty "You sound so tired"

"You've just noticed?"

"I'm sorry! I'll learn alone… See you in few days! Love you bye!"

"Yea…"

The line went dead as fatigue got the better of Bakura once again.

_** January 8**__**th**___

"My university request got accepted!" Cheered Ryou from the hallway, proudly rereading his acceptance letter for a third time. He could hardly believe it. Sure, his grades suggested nothing more than him being accepted in just about anywhere, but still Ryou has worried. There was always a chance wasn't there?

Bakura, lounging on the sofa with one leg hanging off the seat and onto the carpet, didn't reply, and carried on watching the horror movie on the television. The light green boy bounced in the room with a bright beam on his pale face. The smile vanished as he saw the poker-faced thief lying on the sofa, unfazed.

"Aren't you happy for me?" demanded Ryou, standing in front of the tele with a confident stand.

"Move" with Bakura's reply.

"I thought you'd be happy for me"

"I'm proud of you" Bakura replied, giving his paramour the kindest smirk he could manage.

Ryou blinked before his smile returned "You are?" he asked, surprised.

"Course!" Bakura's attempt at smiling dropped to a unimpressed expression "But I'm not happy"

"Why?" Ryou was almost horrified, his face full of hurt.

"It'll be like when you go to stay with you dad" Bakura told "Who'll cook and clean? Or are you coming home at the end of the day?"

"I'll be staying at the college during the week" Ryou explained "I have the option of coming home at weekends-"

"You'll have to!"

"Why? Will you miss me too much?" Ryou felt his heart grow warm at the idea of being missed by

"No" spat the thief "You need to come home to cook me dinner for the week!"

Ryou frowned "You're older- A LOT older than me, you should be able to do it yourself"

"Why? I've got you"

"You won't have me anymore when I leave for uni"

"That's why you'll be coming home at weekends-"

This same argument became a routine in the household. Bakura was now almost like any other man, so his skills at forcing Ryou to do what he wanted were limited. It didn't help that Ryou seemed to have adapted to living with cranky, abusive Bakura and had grown stronger and had increased in confidence. He was still physically weaker than Bakura, but his changes and Bakura's own changes meant his safety and ability to do what he wanted was easier.

_**I'm sorry updating as been a while, and I'm also sorry that this only 1,000 words long, but I didn't want the next part to be in this chapter.  
The next chapter will be upload very soon- within the next few hours and the next few days. I'm sorry to disappoint you…**_

_**PLEASE COMMENT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mariku was less than pleased about what happened at the robbery. He became madder when he and the other two thieves went to visit the abandoned vehicle, and found that the scene had been taped off and the car couldn't be brought back to the Kame Game hide out.

"We'll have to fucking leave the thing!" Mariku raged "How the fuck did you manage to do that much damage-"

"It wasn't us!" argued Marik "It was the other car! They're the bastards you sho-"

"But the people in the car don't work for me, do they?" Mariku spoke with a fake smile "You two do, and as long as that's so, I'll carry on blaming you two idiots!" he spat at Marik. Bakura remained relaxing on the hood of abandoned vehicle that had crash theirs. The bodies of the driver and young passenger had long since been removed from the seen. Bakura was curious why the cars still remained, and unprotected as a plus!

"Shut up, Mariku" said the unfazed Bakura, staring up at the starless black sheet that covered Japan that night.

Little happened on the build-up to Ryou's leaving for university. The 21 year old's excitement grew day by day, and just for the fact of education, but because he heard how beautiful Sendai was. 'Learning in Sendai' seemed so perfect to Ryou, and enthusiasm for his leaving increase. Bakura carried on despising his lover for leaving him for 'lovely Sendai', and carried on doing his best to change Ryou's mind. He failed. The boy- now a man- was becoming headstrong as years passed.  
One letter, only really noticed by Ryou, came in mid-July from an old friend.  
Koko.  
Mitsuo's mother.

'_**Dear Riho  
I'm sorry for the lack of letters over the past few months but there has been a tragedy in the family and I'm grieving terribly and…'**_

"-I don't know what to do with myself" Ryou read the letter aloud sadly, shocked to the bone on that summer's morning "I'm trying my best to allow the healing process to take place, but I'm currently-."

'_**-Too heartbroken to perform even the simplest of tasks, let alone to heal. Please forgive me for this.  
How are you? How is Bakura?  
Mitsuo is learning well but has been in a little accident himself. Nothing to worry about it seems, but mothers cannot help but worry."**_

Bakura listened from the other side of the breakfast table, sipping his hot morning coffee and looking, as always, uninterested to everything around him, except for Ryou's unbuttoned shirt.

"Mitsuo is staying with my sisters every few days" Ryou sighed as he came to the end "My apologies. Congratulations on getting into university. Koko"

Ryou slowly set the creased paper on the wooden table as silence took over the room. Bakura stared past Ryou while the mint haired boy swallowed hard.  
Bakura didn't realise how big that letter really was for him. His lack of interest meant that it hardly registered to him that the event of letter-reading had taken place. The lilac haired man was utterly oblivious to how much his life was about to change again.

On September 4th, Ryou left for his 'new life at uni'. The mint haired boy tried is best to have a pleasant leaving, but Bakura was too stubborn. Ryou's wishes weren't considered acceptable to the thief, so his farewell and good luck, of what little he gave, was less than convincing and thoughtful. The boy left for university with a fake smile and a heart with a little too much weight, climbing into the cab and feeling guilty. He didn't change his mind though. He knew he had nothing to worry about. As pathetic as Bakura would think it, they were both overly attached to each other. Ryou already missed Bakura the second he slammed the taxi door shut and the engines began to purr.

The annoyed Bakura sat at the breakfast table, ignoring the sound of the cab leaving outside his house, taking Ryou with it. He had his nose stuck in a news article, reading the latest reports on the 'burnt guy' in the local Domino newspaper. The guy was definitely going places, and just by looking at the large range of reports given in about the man, he was obvious which ones were true. If all were, that we mean the man would be traveling back and forth from one end of Japan all the way to other overnight. Not to mention a few island hoping, somehow, along the way.

'_**Burnt man, spotted in Kushiro' **_

'_**New sighting of mysterious burnt man- Sapporo!"**_

"_**Burnt man spotted in Akita'**_

"_**Elderly couple sees burnt man in Morioka-'**_ said the latest report

"Look out Ryou" Bakura chuckled to himself "He'll be in Sendai soon." Bakura took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee before muttering to himself about the 'burnt guy' slitting Ryou's throat in his sleep. Bakura messily folded the new newspaper, and reached over the table to grab another one, this one a week old but unread by both him and Ryou.

'_**Burnt man in Osaka-"**_

"Oh, seriously!" Bakura whined out loud to the emptiness of his house "How the fuck did he get from Akita to Osaka in two days, huh?!"

The thief sighed to himself. He felt ashamed. Life was boring and unchallenging. He missed the old days, the battle city days, his days back in Egypt… God, he even missed that fucking pharaoh! He was a prat and a half, but he put some excitement in Bakura's dull life. The lilac haired man craved the feeling of true ecstasy as he made the ultimate, savage kill, the softness of his hands as they were painted in the blood of his victim. He could feel his heart already beginning to race at the thought, but it was nothing. There was nothing for him to do. Bakura growled deep in his throat, before gulping down the rest of coffee. The click of the mail box echoed into the kitchen, and to Bakura's sad surprise, he found himself getting a little too excited at the thought of reading the new mail. Mentally slapping himself, the thief forced his still tired by out the wooden chair and shuffled to the front door. Three letters sat spread out the welcome mat. Two white ones, both bills, and the other was a light pink envelope with two tea-stained edges and a tear from the top right corner. Bakura yawned as he picked up the collection and headed to the living room this time, collapsing on the sofa.

"Electric bill" he mumbled, discarding the letter to the floor "Gas bill" he discarded again. Bakura eyed the last one carefully, before ripping it open with little care. He clicked his tongue he began to open the triple folded letter and recognised the hand writing at the top of the page reading 'Riho, thank you for Mitsuo' "Koko again…" Bakura frowned as he unfolded a second time to find it blank. He unfolded it again to find just a single word was scribbled in blotchy ink at the end without a signature or anything more following it.

_GOODBYE_

_**I can not apologise enough for giving you such another short chapter, but honestly don't want to give too much away at once. Is the suspense beginning to build? I surely hope so!  
Please excuse spelling errors for if they exist I shall find them later.**_

_**Please review, as always, I love to know what you think.**_


	6. True Entertainment

_**WARNING: This chapter maybe disturbing to readers. Violence and gore.  
**__If you wish to skip this part, I have put the possibly offensive scenes a bold, giving the option to his these sections. _

_Thank you, enjoy!_

_P.S At the end, please comment to say what your ideas are to what will happen in the next chapter!_

Just 6 days pasted, and the house that belonged to Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura was a wreck; All due to Ryou being absent to his new life university life in Sendai.

Bakura wouldn't admit to the struggle he was wading through, nor would he admit that he missed Ryou to an unbearable amount. Instead, the thief took to an increase of his lazy attitude, and to spending most of his time between 5pm and 4am in bars, drinking away until he couldn't even remember his own name. It was a mystery to how he managed to make it home every night. But, somehow, he did and every morning he woke up the same way, passed out in the hall way to find that he had been drooling on the wooden floor in his sleep.

On this particular morning, Bakura was awoken to something scratchy clawing his face. He growled, turning his head away from his tormenter.

"Wake up, fool!"

Reluctantly, the lilac haired man moved his head to look at the owner of the voice's shoes. His eyes gazed slowly up from the red converses, across the combat pants, up the plain black button down shirt until his sight relaxed on a face he always hated awaking to see.

"Marik, what are you doing in my home?!" Bakura spat, jumping up from his flat out position on the ground and to a confident stand, hands on his hips.

"Well I was bored so I came to see you" Marik began, holding a sweeper "And there you were, sleeping on your own welcome mat! So, I decided to wait until you woke up and went to make coffee- but then I found that the task was almost impossible!" Marik folded his arms, the sweeper's handle lying in the bend of his arm "Have you ever heard of a rubbish bin?"

"Have you ever of an invitation? Because I don't believe I sent you one" Bakura grumbled, pushing past his uninvited visitor and heading to his kitchen rudely.

Bakura found himself in a state of sudden shock as he stepped into his unrecognisable kitchen. Everything was spotless again, with the closest thing to a mess being the now tidy tower of newspapers Bakura had collected over the week sitting on the corner of the table.

"What the fuck Marik" Bakura groaned in annoyance, heading straight to coffee maker.

"Only trying to help" Marik spoke proudly "Unlike you, I believe a person's living arrangements should be tidy, respectable and not a possible health threat!"

"Fuck off Marik" Bakura grumbled, dragging the fridge door open and pulling out the bottle of milk "By the way"

"Hmm?"

"Get out my house" Bakura slammed the bottle on the surface next to the coffee maker with a loud clang, before turning to his friend with a sarcastic smile.

Marik pouted, before his eyebrows jumped once and his mouth stretched into a fine line "Kay…" was all he said, before allowing the sweeper to drop to the floor, before leaving the house without another word.

Bakura grumbled in his throat once again, pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning against the work top. His eyes grabbed the sight of the ticking kitchen clock: Ten forty seven.  
If it wasn't for that bastard, he could still be far away in a better place; dream land. The thief drank his coffee, staring into the same nothingness of the same kitchen. What he would do for something interesting to happen. He wished someone would just hand it to him, because he sure hadn't found it.

His morning for slow and like every other. When Ryou was home on a day like this, he wouldn't even bother getting dressed. Now, getting dressed seemed to be the most exciting highlight of his day. The lilac haired man showered, tried himself, stared it himself in the mirror pulling stupid faces like a kid, before pulling on a shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Afterwards, he went back to his kitchen to down more coffee. As he finished his third coffee since he finished the day's highlight, the sound of a knocking fist on his door echoed through his house.

The thief stomped to the door with a groan, a rude bellow of 'what!' raging in side of him. Unfortunately, Bakura's greeting for interrupted before his lips even parted an inch. A small, skinny woman, with hair tightly pulled back in to a bun and soft natural-looking make-up on her face quickly asked in a voice to deep for her appearance.

"Are you Yami Bakura?" she demanded.

Bakura scowled at her "What's it to you?"

"I am Machiko Wantanbe from social services" she explained, a confident thumb putting to the centre of her face "I'm here on the behalf of Koko-"

"Koko? Oh how delightful!" Bakura gasped sarcastically, smile and all.

Machiko mistook the comment for being an actually claim of fondness towards Koko, and carried on.

"I'm afraid I must spoil the happiness as I'm playing the part of the bearer of bad news." Her face increased its serious stare "I'm afraid Koko has passed away"

Bakura blinked. _And? I should care… Why exactly? _He thought, just as the woman invited herself into his home, sneaking past him and immediately beginning to study the inside of the house rudely. Bakura said nothing, just turning himself round in the door way and watching her with a raised eyebrow. _Wait for it…_ he thought _When she gets into the kitchen, I'll stab her. _

"I know that this is a lot to take in," Machiko carried on, popping her head through the door way to the living room, admiring it with interest "but there is more for you"

"Oh woe these dreadful days!" came the second line of misunderstood sarcasm from Bakura "This day seems so bright from the morning sun, but all it is mist and lightning when it comes to news! Woe is me!" _this woman has to be one thick bitch to actually think I CARE_

"Mr Bakura" she spoke softly, leaving the living room entrance and slowly strolling to the stair case "I have come to understand that you and your partner, erm-" she paused as she thought hard, running her fingers across the wooden bannisters before scanning her still clean fingers, dustless.

"Ry-"

"Riho! I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names." She gave a small beam to the man, before turning round and beginning to head up the stairs.

_I don't care…_ Bakura sneered to himself, closing the door as he slowly moved towards the staircase,

"Gave your child to Koko in a close adoption, with exceptions to letters?"

Bakura merely nodded, leaning against the wall with boredom.

"And that you signed this-" Machiko dove her hand in to her hand bag and pulled out a folded letter opening it up and holding it up for Bakura to see "Listing you and Riho as guardians to the child if anything should happen".

Bakura yawned heavily while the woman carried on jabbering about papers being signed- _Wait, I don't remember signing anything!_

"Lemme see that signature" He demanded holding out hand.

Machiko, who had been in mid ramble, blinked once before halting her speech for a moment and heading the paper to him, before carrying on upstairs to investigate. Sure enough, his signature was there; Or at least a good copy. The little swirl, a decorative in writing he never used, that sprung from the tail of the final letter confirmed to Bakura that Ryou had done this.

Bakura's eyes left the paper and looked up to Machiko, who was now standing at the top of the stairs, looking round curiously, still speaking and unaware that none of it was being taken in. Not even the air cared. A smirked crept up Bakura's face as an idea came to his head.

'_It's been a while'_ he thought '_since I've had fun like that'._

The evil man quickly crept away into the kitchen, grabbing something silver in a flash from the drying rack near the sink, before placing himself in the spot he had been before, hand behind his back.

"Is that okay with you, Mr Bakura?" the woman asked in a serious tone, her head stuck through the door was of his and Ryou's bedroom.

"Absolutely" Bakura nodded even though he didn't have a clue what he was agreeing to, a little laugh in his throat as he headed up the stairs.

"Good to hear" Machiko sang, not knowing what was walking towards her. "You have a nice house here. Riho's doing I take it?" she gave a kind giggle.

"Yes. Women have a talent for those things" Bakura spoke sincerely "Especial the painting" he hissed like hungry snake "Actually, we're thinking of re-painting these walls!"

"Oh really?" Machiko spoke with enthusiasm "What colour?"

The woman made the vital mistake of turning round.

**"Red" The word slipped from Bakura's thin white lips, just as the knife slid through the skin of Machiko's nape in a quick, long, deep line.**

**Machiko's voice squeaked, before howling sound quivered out her mouth as she breathed and gargled her own ruby liquid. Pain engulfed her mind and body. With the pain too extreme and with her in nothing but alarm, not a single tear ran down her cheek. Machiko became disillusioned, spinning around as her neck sprayed out blood, painting the walls with the gory but glorious colour of scarlet.**

**"Like I said" Bakura sniggered deep in his own throat "Woman have a talent for those things. Especial painting" he looked round just as the woman dropped to her knees "I think we're running out paint, Machi-kun!" he began to step towards her, as the woman began to quiver quicker and tears finally began to run down her face.**

**"Please..." was all she could whisper**

**"Don't you enjoy your work?" He asked, bending down to her level, holding the knife near her face "Smile while you work" he sung to her, almost sweetly if it wasn't for the look of the devil on his face.**

**Machiko's eyes, that had been slowly closing, burst open with pure and shock once again, as the knife slit through her cheeks. A metallic, slightly salty substance embrace her tongue and teeth, and the horrid pain increased. Then, all of a sudden, the lights in the room seemed to become very dim, and her lilac haired murderer began a blur in the darkness.**

**Bakura pursed his lips, lifting his head up a fraction before reaching out with the knife and giving her a quick little jab in the arm.**  
**No reaction.**  
**The killer cocked his head to the side, his mouth becoming a straight line as jabbed the bodie's jaw. He hummed to himself, satisfied that she was definitely dead. With a sigh, the pale man rose to a stand.**

**"One carcass to dispose of" he breathed, before a sound caught his attention.**

**"Hello?" called a confused voice of a man, followed by a knocking. "Ms Wantanabe? You said you wouldn't be long!"**

**A grin smacked itself onto Bakura's face "A second awaits."**

**"Ms Wantanabe!" Bakura slowly headed to the stairs, the knocker's shadow was bursting in through the glass of the front door "The kid's crying!"**

**Bakura paused, his grip on the knife increasing. The man called out again to Machiko, but, of course, no reply came as the dead cannot speak.**  
**The lilac hair man began to head the stairs, with heavy feet, his smile had dropped to scowl that fired itself to the door.**

**Machiko's driver knocked again, confused to why he wasn't receiving an answer. He called out again, hopefully. This time, he got a reply; the door opened, just a crack. A white face with piercing eyes peered round the door and straight at him. The driver felt himself shrink under the cruel glare.**

**"Er-" he stuttered "W-where's Ms Wantanabe?"**

**"In the living room. Having a cup of tea…" the voice was almost innocent "And you are?"**

**"I'm the driver, I was wondering-" his voice shook as he spoke.**

**"Come in then! Have tea with us!"**

**"I can't leave the-"**

**"Come in" the voice ordered with scowling eyes.**

**There was a pause before the driver stuttered out "Y-yes", just wishing he could run away.**

**The head disappeared and the door fully opened, revealing no one in sight. The driver swallowed and stepped in nervously, looking round at the seemingly empty hall. He jumped out of his own skin as the front door closed and locked behind him.**

**"It's a pleasure-"spoke the voice, just before the drive shakily turned round.**

**There standing in front of him with a crazed look in his eyes and a sharp toothed grin, clothes stained with patches of red, a used meat knife in one hand, stood the truest of horrors the driver had ever seen. A scream caught in his throat.**

**"To meet you dear, sir"**

**Before the driver could scream or beg for mercy, a large, bony hand covered his mouth, just before a something hard and cold sank into his neck. Bakura twisted the knife round as a spray of red covered his face and shoulders, watching curls of skin peel off as he did. He ripped it out, earning a yelp from the man. The killer looked deep into the man's eyes that were filled with fear and questions as he was forced with the reality of what was to become of him. Then, without a second thought, Bakura drove the knife straight into the top of the man's head, a ruby red fountain bubbling about beneath his grip on the knife's handle. The madman's grin stretched to his ear, as an evil laugh slipped back his lips. He removed his hand from the driver's mouth, and added it to the handle. The man carried on gargling and choking on his own blood, as Bakura kicked him in the crotch and forced the knife down at a 90 degree angle, straight through the mains face and back in to the gaping hole in his neck. The murderer stood back to appreciate his sick art.**

**The driver stood there for a second, his knees buckled, his upper body shaking before, slowly, his head peeled into two, a clicking and the sound of stretching elastic echoed in the room as the head peeled to his shoulders. The mutilated corpse stood them, still clicking as tendons and muscles snapped and bones cracked from the split head. Bakura walked back over, before giving kicking the body straight in the guts, sending it back with a loud thump. A river of body fluids wrecked the wooden floor.**

"Now that's entertainment" Bakura hissed to his silent house.

The killer scowled. He'd have to clean this up now.  
Come to think of it, maybe he wouldn't.

He headed quickly into the kitchen, grabbing the house phone and dialling the familiar number. The phone rang just three times until someone picked up and greeted the caller with a croaky "Hello?"

"Marik, I wish for your assistance in some tidying"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Marik spluttered down the phone

"No I really need. Plus your company would be pleasant."

"Just a few hours ago, you didn't want me" Marik sounded suspicious "Why now?"

"I have my reasons. Also, can you pass the phone to Mariku?"

"He's not here"

"Oh? Where's he gone?"

"I dunno! Why would I know?" Marik yelled in annoyance "All he said was that he'd be back soon! Why do you need him?"

Bakura smirked to himself as he looked out the kitchen window "I've found a new car for him to sell. To him it's a gift in apology"

"Where'd you get that?"

"You'll find out when you get here. And bring Mariku" Bakura hung up the phone before his friend could reply.

_**How gory! I'm sickened but proud that I wrote this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and don't feel to sick. The next chapter is going to be exciting- it's where everything really begins and questions will be answered!**_

_**SO… What do you think will happen next chapter? Hehe**_

_**Please comment, favourite, alert, whatever! Otherwise, thanks for reading and please carry on doing so**_


End file.
